


Overlord: mundo alternativo

by NicolasRBurgos09



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolasRBurgos09/pseuds/NicolasRBurgos09
Summary: Y si no solo Momonga (Ainz Ooal Gown) y la Gran Tumba de Nazarick  fueran transportado a otro mundo después del cierre Yggdrasil, si no que también donde la historia de fondo del avatar de Momonga sea real.
Kudos: 1





	Overlord: mundo alternativo

**Author's Note:**

> Primero que todo no soy dueño de Overlord y de ninguno de sus personajes, solo soy dueño de este mundo y los OCs que surjan en el desarrollo de la historia, segundo esta es mi primera historia, cualquier crítica constructiva bienvenida y tercero... ¡¡¡DISFRUTEN!!!

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

El cierre del mejor DMMO-RPG, Yggdrasil, a doce año de su lanzamiento significa el fin de una era. El posible última gran avance en la tecnología en tema de realidad virtual, llegando a la cúspide de su esplendor en cuanto realismo, si no fuera por la incapacidad de tener expresiones en los rostros de los avatar de los/as jugadoras/os y las sanciones contra el +18 y +15, cualquiera lo confundido con la realidad.

También se destaco en el excelente desarrollo de un mundo abierto con diversos y extensos biomas en cada uno de los 9 mundos que tenía el juego, esto es así porque se inspiro en la mitología nórdica, aunque eso no quiere decir que no podemos a ver elementos de otras mitología.

Una historia bien desarrollada y con múltiples finales alternativos o el poder jugar libremente como una quiera. No podemos olvidar su gran número de avatar para iniciar y su casi ilimitado capacidad de alterarlos, haciendo imposible que exista dos avatar iguales a menos de que sea intencional.

Aunque había muchas carreras se dividían en tres categorías: Humanoides ( humanos, elfos, enanos), Semihumonoides ( Orcos, hombres bestias, ect) y Heteromórficos ( no-muertos, demonios, insectoides, limos, dragones, ect, ect). Siendo esta última la mas discriminado y con menor jugadores, curiosamente tiene una gran cantidad jugadores muy poderosos, posiblemente por lo duro que es ser jugar con uno de ellos. Eso junto a muchos mas elemento lo hicieron que fuera uno o el mejor toda la historia.

Cuando decimos que es posible que el último gran avance o avance simplemente no se debe a algo interno al mundo de los videojuegos, si no todo lo contrario, el mundo real ya en el siglo XXII la humanidad a consumido y destruido todo la naturaleza de nuestra pequeña piedra en el espacio que llamamos Tierra.

El sistema de ultra consumismo sin capacidad de permitir al mundo recuperarse. Las consecuencias de la codicia de las empresas y la inconsciencia de la población en general en estos temas, nos llevo a un mundo donde la humanidad se encuentra al borde de la extinción, pero la extinción segura no es solo el único factor si no que ya no hay innovación desde hace años, ya que si no hay futuro porque incluso esforzarse, si no importa si tenes muchos capitales.

Toda la humanidad se muere, primero nosotros los trabajadores, que estamos expuesto al gas toxico que seria eufemismo llamarlo aire, la lluvia ácida y agua contaminada y radiactiva, luego nuestro explotadores, esos parásitos de la sociedad, que en la antigüedad se mostraba como paladines del progresos y de un futuro mejor. Si de esos que viven de nuestra fuerza de trabajo, de nuestra plusvalía. Si, de los empresarios que viven en esas grandes torres y cúpulas con un clima controlado en su mejor momento, pero actualmente solo es una barrera inútil contra el mundo muero que rodea a las metrópolis, última morada de la especie humanos.

Eso fue lo que hizo a YGGDRASIL un escape de la realidad tan dolorosa que vivimos, era como entra a un sueño donde el mundo estaba vivo y que por unos momento te permitía cree que había futuro. Pero como todo sueño en algún momento tenía que terminar.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En Helheim (una de los mundos que YGGDRALIS tiene y santuarios para los/as jugadoras/os Heteromorficas) exactamente en el Pantano de Grenbera, en ella se podía divisar baria aldeas de Tuveg ( monstruos auto generados, son como ranas humanoides y que sirven como primera linea de defensa de Ainz Ooal Gown).

A la distancia se puede ver nueve torres oscuras gigantesca con otras pequeñas torre santuarios, que muestran signo que en su base hubo una ciudad, cubierta con vegetación (casi totalmente de helechos y algunos árbol antiguo con cadáveres colgando en ellos, como si su hubieran suicidado aunque es solo un engaño ya que son no-muertos de nivel medio) su mayoría de color negro (cubre las paredes y creen como columnas), violeta(cerca de las fuentes de agua tóxica) y azul (De poco es estatura, cubren el piso a excepción de los senderos)con flores rojas(en gran cantidad en la planta de abajo y bases de las torres, hace parece que la torres surge nacen de un mar rojo pero disminuye su cantidad significativamente ya en la primera planta un 70 %) y blancas(En poca cantidad y cubren las planta del medio y superior), y con pequeñas cataratas por la distancia bajando por la torre principal.

A la distancia se puede ver nueve torres oscuras gigantesca con otras pequeñas torre santuarios, que muestran signo que en su base hubo una ciudad, cubierta con vegetación (casi totalmente de helechos y algunos árbol antiguo con cadáveres colgando.

Estas torre vinieron con una MOD muy costoso llamado "La caída de la torre" que permitió a los/as jugadoras/es crear mazmorras torres para conquistar y convertir en satélites de gremio, con la capacidad de diseñar a los bosses principal (tres) y nueve secundarios además sin ningún costo adicional, pero solo si lo lograban al primer intento, lo cual era casi imposible por la dificultad ella.

Las torres rodean a Nazarick, formando la segunda linea de defensa del gremio, ideado por Punitto Moe estratega de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ellas forma un cinturón alrededor del gremio con una torre en el sur, otra en el oeste, este, suroeste, sureste, noroeste, noreste y dos al norte. Ellas son controladas por una (excepto una, con tres) brujas sacerdotisas de la muerte (adivinen quien es el dios XD), diseñadas por Momonga (el Lanzador Mágico más fuerte) y Peroroncino (Señor Alado del Bombardeo y el pervertido del gremio).

Aunque al principio se pensó como un accesorio, se volvieron una tumba para muchos en la gran invasión, donde 3.000 jugadores/as mas NPJs mercenarios se unieron con el fin de derivar a Ainz Ooal Gown, por alguna razón muchos pensaron que las torres ocultaban grandes tesoros o ítem raros.

Las torres se llevaron con sigo a 1.500 de ellos y el restante fue derrotado dentro de la necrópolis subterránea, aunque nunca llegaron mas del 8° piso la ultima gran defensa. Ese día el gremio se convirtió en leyenda y se gano el titulo de la mazmorra inconquistable en Yggdrasil.

Aunque ante de poder entra en la Nazarick tiene que pasar por la tercera defensa que es un ejercito del no-muertos conformado por un total de 13.500 unidades. Unos 5.000 esqueletos normales (nivel 15), 3.000 esqueletos guerreros (nivel 20), 2.000 esqueletos negros (nivel 22), 1.500 esqueletos élite (nivel 25), 1.000 caballeros de la muerte (nivel 35 y defensa de nivel 40), 500 devoradores de almas (nivel 30 a 50), 100 guardianes de élite (nivel 55) y coordinados por un general no-muerto legendario, una NPC personalizado de nivel 60 llamada Auria guardiana de campo y creada por Warrior Takemikazuchi (El Samurái) quien le dio una de sus armas experimentales que diseño.

La entrada de Nazarick ocupa alrededor de 200 metros de diámetro, tiene muros de 6 metros de altura que rodean la tumba. Cuatro mausoleo afiliados en las cuatro direcciones cardinales. En su centro, existe un gran mausoleo que es la entrada a la tumba subterránea y esto conforma el pre piso.

El pre piso es custodiado por las amazonas oscuras, lideradas por Hippolyta. Estas NPJ autogenerados vinieron con un MOD llamado "La sombra de la reina caída", inspirado de la leyenda de las amazonas y de su genocidio por parte de Heracles (Hercules según la mitología romana).

Según la historia del MOD las almas perdidas de la amazonas bagaban sin rumbo como sombras en Helheim (en la mitología nórdica Helheim es el reino de los muertos). Hasta que el usuario las encontró y se apiadado por su situación, les hizo una propuesta a las míticas guerreras. Podía sacarlas de la miserable existencia de ser sombras y darles forma física, a cambio tendría que jurarle lealtad eterna.

Las guerreras que por incontables siglos bagaron como sombras de su antaña gloria y sin rumbo o propósito, tomaron esta oportunidad de salir es su horrible existencia. Desde ese momento y para siempre las amazonas servirían a su amo, en este casa a Momonga.

Ya dentro de Nazarick, los que intenten invadirla se encontraran constantemente en peligro por las trampas, monstruos escondidos y NPCs poderosos o OP que te perseguirán hasta en tus sueños. Se encuentra dividido en diez pisos cada uno distinto al otro y dos lugares aislados del resto de las arias, la tesorería y la forjadora. Aunque los dos últimos pisos no se diseñaron con el objetivo principal de aplastar a los intrusos si no del disfrute de los miembro del gremio. Realmente la gran tumba de Nazarick es una maravilla, tanto por sus diseños, creatividad y el gran tiempo y esfuerzo que conllevo su construcción, pero lamentablemente todo esto desaparecerá este media noche.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

En 10° piso, específicamente en la sala del trono.

El salón del trono es la joya de Nazarick, diseñada para presentar a los miembros de Ainz Ooal Gown en la batalla final e interpretar el papel como últimos jefes del gremio malvado. La puerta era imponente y mostraba de un lado figuras de diosas de una belleza sobre humana y del otro demonios horripilantes.

Entrado podemos ver un salón larga que mostraba mucho jugo y en el techo colgaba un hermoso candelabro gigante. Las paredes con columnas y en ellas colgaban la bandera que representaban a cada uno de los 41 miembro del gremios, en el centro del salón se divisaba una gran bandera con el emblema del Ainz Ooal Gown. Abajo de ella se puede ver el "El trono de los reyes" un objeto de clase mundial, que se le fue dado al gremio por conquistar la mazmorra al primer intento y donde se sienta el líder del gremio.

Y sentado en el se podía ver a una figura con una túnica negra y violeta bordeado de dorado, saliendo aparentemente de su cabeza dos cuernos que se iban a sus lado, sus puntas apuntaba hacia abajo y casi de donde emergen se puede ver dos esferas de color rojas. Un capucha cubre la parte superior de su cabeza, su cabeza a su ves no era mas que un cráneo humana limpio de toda carne y suciedad, con una barbilla afilada.

Esta figura no era nada menos que el maestro del gremio Momonga-sama el lanzador mágico más fuerte y el "dios de los no-muertos" (titulo de broma que el gremio le dio después de enterarse de la historia de fondo que se puso para su avatar) y con el la arma del gremio que era un cetro de oro que el mango esta echa por dos barras afiladas que giran entre si como la imagen del AND y con algunos picos que salen afuera. En la parte superior de la misma una plataforma y sobre ella ocho cabeza de serpiente que en cada boca sostienen una esfera de diferentes colores.

Punto de vista de Momonga

23:40... 20 minutos para que todo termine y ninguno otro miembro a venido. Acaso no vieron el mensaje que les envié... no, si tuvieron que verlo pero nadie mas a venido, solo Herohero. El estuvo poco tiempo pero por lo poco que hablamos dejo claro esta re cansado y aparentemente casi al punto del colapso. El es un esclavo moderno y cuanto mas pasa el tiempo peor era su situación.

Yo para mi "fortuna" soy uno de los pocos que son trabajador asalariado que todavía quedan osea suficiente para sobrevivir y un poquito mas, aunque en este mundo me podrían decir que soy un aristoproletario (termino usado por el mundo obrero para definir a proletario con salarios muy altos que la normalidad de los demás).

Fue bueno al menos verlo, tal ves sea la ultima ves que lo vea... me hubiera gustado que se quedara hasta el cierre, pero no quería meterle mas presión de la que ya tiene. ¿Y los demás? ninguno se a animado a venir ¡¡¡no recuerdan todo el esfuerzo, tiempo, sudor y lágrimas que le metimos para construir este lugar!!!... no, para ellos también tuvo que ser doloroso dejar el juego y ademas la realidad no les dejo otra opción.

Este lugar fue nuestro escape de esa miserable vida y tener que volver solo para ver su fin tiene que ser muy doloroso para ellos. Tanto trabajo, recuerdos, dolor, alegría, derrotas y victorias llega a su fin, y yo como su guardián hasta el final. Como un pareja sentado al lado de su amada/o esperando su ultimo aliento.

Por eso e llamado a la sala del trono a todos y todas nuestro/as guardianes para una ultima despedida dramática y gloriosa como le hubiera gustado a Ulbert Alain Odle (Demonio de Gran Catástrofe). En la sala en primera fila se encontraban los guardianes de los piso de Nazarick la primera en el lado de la izquierda del salón era Shalltear Bloodfallen una vampiresa real y guardiana de 1°, 2° y 3° piso, a su lado en su forma pequeña se encontraba Gargantua (modificado por Tabula Smaragdina el Gran Alquimista, para hacerlo mas inteligente y agregarle nuevas capacidades) un impotente golem en su forma original que vino con la conquista de la mazmorra y guardián del 4° piso, le sigue Cocytus un insectoide guerrero glacial y guardián del 5° piso, luego están Aura Bella Fiore y Mare Bello Fiore los pequeños gemelos elfos oscuros y guardianes del 6° piso, le sigue Demiurge un archidemonio guardián del 7° piso y el Comandante de las Defensas de Nazarick y Victim un ser parecido a un feto angelical y guardián del 8° piso.

La segunda fila estaba conformada por la guardianes exteriores de Nazarick. Estaban Hippolyta reina de las amazonas oscura, vestida con una túnica negra y una hombrera en su brazo izquierdo mi símbolo en el. Le seguía Auria con su armadura espectral de nivel divino y su katana enfundada y con dos guardias de élite a sus constados.

Las 11 brujas sacerdotisas, mis niñas recuerdos me vinieron a mi mente de las discusiones con Peroroncino por su diseño y programación mmm buenos recuerdos... si recuerdo bien eran Sajara Uruk Bliyaki de la torre del sur,Diana Dark Moon del oeste,Tsumia Mial del este,Sarinalfa Sumedoria Dolesa del suroeste,Chrisalir Elena Discordial del sureste,Sonorda Rever Janera del noroeste,Humuru Cela Howell del noreste,Cynder Arteza Losula de la primera torre del norte (osea izquierda) y por ultima de las hermanas, Lina Sucol, Cladenta Sucol y Anna Sucol.

Luego estaban los cuatro lideres de las tribus de los Tuveg, Nermo, Nadadte, Silugiar y Salamandral todos de nivel 30 y son monstruos autogenerados personalizados por Bukubukuchagama (Escudo Mucoso) al fondo se podía ver diferentes razas heteromorficas.

A mi derecha estaba Albedo una alta súcubo y la supervisora del piso de guardianes de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick y a mi izquierda sen encontraban Sebas Tian y las Pléyades formadas por Yuri Alpha una dullahan,Lupusregina Beta una mujer loba,Narberal Gamma una doppelgänge, CZ2128 Delta una autómata, Solution Epsilon una limo predator y Entoma Vasilissa Zeta una Aracnoide.

Mientras miraba el salón no pude evitar contemplando a Albedo es realmente hermosa... si no me equivoco fue Tabula Smaragdina su creador. Seguramente no le molestara que me fije en sus programación, después de todo hace mucho que no inicia sesión y además si hago algo no se enterara ya que a esta media noche todo desaparecerá... eso realmente me duele, que todo nuestra creación desaparezca en unos pocos minutos. Usando el arma del gremio para ingresar a su configuración, es extremadamente lago y complejo, maldito seas Tabula. Suspiro y voy al ultimo parte y donde dice "pero es una ninfómana".

¡¡¡Eeeeehhhh!!!- grito. ¿Acaso esta insultando a su creación? no, Tabula siempre fue de tener un fetiche con los opuestos. No puedo dejar que esto se quede así, es la supervisora de los guardianes, como maestro del gremio no puedo permitir esto. Borrando esa parte y empiezo a pensar que poner para reemplazarlo... mi mente empieza a divagar y mis dedos pone lo primero que pienso "esta profundamente enamorada de Momonga" ¡que vergüenza! he profanado una de las creaciones de mis amigos, pero bueno es mejor que lo anterior. Pongo guardar y cierro la pantalla, mirando el reloj al costado de mi pantalla.

Veo que son las 23: 58, casi es hora de que todo termine- dije con tristeza. observo a todos los presentes en la sala, me trae tantas nostalgia me gustaría que esto no terminara, pero como todo siempre hay un fin. Mejor empiezo a preparo el acto final ¿Cómo era el comando?...

[Arrodillado]- dije con duda pero para mi alegría todos se arrodillaron. Estos son los últimos momentos, ojala que salga YGGDRASIL II- jejejeje- río con amargura se que eso no pasara. Ya son 23:59:40 la pantalla se esta volviendo mas oscura hasta que solo puedo ver el reloj. 23:59:55 suspiro, fue bueno mientras duro.

23:59:56

tengo que dormir.

23:59:57

mañana tengo que laburar.

23:59:58

estoy agotado.

23:59:59

no quiero esto.

00:00:00

Se acabo pienso con tristeza... 00:00:01, 00:00:02, 00:00:03, 00:00:04 desaparece el reloj la pantalla vuelve a tener luz y color, me doy cuenta que no estoy en mi cuarto y que todavía sigo en el 10° piso. Que raro ¿acaso suspendieron el cierre? intento llamar a administración pero nadie contesta ni el tono suena, luego me doy cuenta de que no tengo barra de menú ni nada. Me estoy asustando, luego empiezo a sentir ¿¡sentir!? si, siento el trono donde estoy sentado, siento mi túnica, siento el aire a mi alrededor... eso no es posible ¡¡¡en YGGDRASIL las sentido del tacto ni ninguno de los cinco sentido llegaron nunca es este nivel!!!. Me levanto de mi asiento y grito.

¡¡¡¿Qué esta pasando?!!!- siendo que estoy expulsando "poder" se siente raro pero un buen raro. Entonces escucho una vos melodiosa y hermosa que me saca de mi trance.

¿Momonga-sama sucede algo?- busco el origen del sonido y veo a Albedo levantando su cabeza mostrando sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Esto ya no es posible esto es totalmente imposible. Observo alrededor del salón y me choco con la mirada de todos que están llenas también de preocupación. No puedo evitar pensar ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

BRUJAS SACERDOTISAS DE LA MUERTE

La primera de ellas es la bruja del sur, Sajara Uruk Bliyaki señora de la llama de los no-muerto

La segunda es la bruja del oeste, Diana Dark Moon señora de la noche de sangre.

La tercera es la bruja del este Tsumia Mial señora del sendero oscuro.

La cuarta es la bruja del suroeste Sarinalfa Sumedoria Dolesa señora de las sombras.

La quinta es la bruja del sureste Chrisalir Elena Discordial la guía al abismo.

La secta es la bruja del noroeste Sonorda Rever Janera ama de los cuervos

La séptima es la bruja del noreste Humuru Cela Howell la devoradora de luz

La octava es de la primera torre del norte, Cynder Arteza Losula señora de las aguas oscuras

La ultima torre es gobernada por las hermanas, Lina Sucol, Cladenta Sucol y Anna Sucol las señoras del bosque siniestro


End file.
